The present invention generally relates to nozzles for sprayers and more particularly, to a nozzle for a sprayer including a supply tank containing chemical liquid, in which a cap member formed with a spray opening and a plurality of discharge openings is axially retractably mounted on a nozzle body such that the nozzle can be changed over, by moving the cap member relative to the nozzle body axially, rearwardly and forwardly, to a spray mode for spraying the chemical liquid from the spray opening and a shower mode for showering the chemcial liquid from the discharge openings, respectively.
Conventionally, a sprayer used for gardening, etc. is generally composed of a supply tank containing chemical liquid and a spray body. In the known sprayer, the chemical liquid in the supply tank is sucked up by a pump provided in the spray body so as to be fed to a nozzle such that the chemical liquid is spread over trees or flowers from the nozzle. It is generally desirable for the chemical liquids to be discharged according to mode of use corresponding to the objects which the chemical liquids are to be used on. For example, in the case where a disinfectant is used as the chemical liquid, it is desirable for the disinfectant to be sprayed so as to be widely spread over the trees or the flowers. Meanwhile, in the case where nutritive liquid or water is poured on the soil, it is desirable that the nutritive liquid or the water not to be sprayed, but showered only on a necessary restricted area of the soil.